


Their language

by Destiel__winchester



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Iris West, F/M, I just love this ship omg, Iris centric, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, except some in Cisco's POV, mainly from Iris' persepctive, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: Iris West has always been able to read Barry Allen. From the day they met. But she's always struggled when trying to read herself. Which is why she really doesn't understand why she can't decide whether she likes Barry or Cisco. 
But maybe it's not as hard as it seems. 
And maybe they don't have to decide
(Honestly I'm terrible at summaries)
Also, I've dedicated this to user BxsicTrxsh! Thank you so much. All you did was comment on another fic asking where this had gotten to but it realy did boost my confidence xxx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrrationallyExcited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrationallyExcited/gifts).



> Okay, this was very difficult for me to write. I am not polyamorous. I do know poly people but it was difficult to structure this. However, if you do identify as polyamorous and you feel as if I have stereotyped in a bad way or, not represented you correctly etc. then please let me know so I can edit what I need to. Please educate me if I'm incorrect. And if I am then I sincerely apologise.

Ever since they were both little kids, running around Joe's legs playing tag and making clay pots for his kitchen, Iris had been able to read Barry. It's why she was so helpful when it came to his Mother's death and his Father's imprisonment. Joe helped, of course. But Iris was able to notice things about her friend that no one else could. She'd come to learn the ways in which Barry showed his emotions which was difficult because, well, he tried hard not to. And he was very good at it. But Iris was able to learn over the years that the cold shoulder didn't mean he was angry like Joe thought, it meant he was nervous. And the way he sometimes stayed in his room refusing to leave, that was because he was angry. He just didn't want to risk lashing out at Joe or Iris.  
And as they grew up, she learnt more and more about him. It was like a language only she could understand. Iris was always the one that people came to when they had no clue what was wrong with him. And she was quite proud of it. 

But it was when the particle accelerator crashed and Barry was put in a coma that she realised: She couldn't read her own emotions. She couldn't pinpoint what emotions she herself was feeling. So it was a good job that Joe was the expert in that language. And when Barry woke up, she was so relieved she could have screamed right there in Jitters. And when she hugged him, she was so glad when she noticed what Barry was feeling: Joy. 

Iris took pride in being able to speak Barry's language. Which is why she was so bummed out when she couldn't figure out what on earth was making him act so strange. She'd seen the signs. She knew what emotions he was feeling the majority of the time (Nerves, stress, happiness, pride). It was the fact that she couldn't figure out why that was bothering her. After the accident, he was being so much more secretive than normal,and it hurt knowing he was keeping a secret that she knew was huge. 

And when she found out that he was the Flash, she wished that he could read her emotions. She wished he could tell just how much it hurt her to hear that she'd been the only one out of the loop. And she was genuinely surprised when she realised that he could. Albeit, it was not at all as well as she could but he still did. 

After the initial shock, Iris let herself calm down and decided to put herself in Barry's shoes. When she realised that she herself wouldn't have told Barry if she was the Flash she decided to apologise. 

"I'm sorry.''

''Me too.''

And for some reason, that was all that either needed to hear. 

***************************************************

''Hey Barry, wanna come check out this new thing I've been working on?'' Iris looked up from where she was drafting a few notes on her next article to look at Cisco, his smile as wide as ever. Barry blushed and fumbled about as he spoke. 

''Wha- Ah- Me?'' 

''Yeah dude that's what I said!'' Cisco said, laughing. So they both stood up and Iris watched as the two turned the corner to Cisco's workspace, chatting excitedly about some nerdy film. She was confused. Barry was acting weirdly around Cisco, but why?? She decided the best thing to do would be to ask Cisco what he'd done. 

That's why the next day when she finally had Cisco alone, she confronted him. 

''What did you say to Barry?'' Iris asked once Caitlin was out of the room to get some Big Belly Burger. Looking up from his computer, Cisco spluttered a laugh at her. 

''What are you talking about?'' 

''Barry has been acting really weird around you lately. I thought that you'd like, fallen out or something and that's why you were being so nice yesterday. I thought you were trying to get him to forgive you or something.'' She said, noticing Cisco's perplexed look as he sipped on his slushie. 

''I mean, as far as I know I haven't done anything. Why do you think I have?'' He asked her suddenly, his drink forgotten. 

''I dunno, I thought so but now I'm not sure...'' 

''Wow, Iris doesn't know what's up with Barry that's a first,'' Cisco joked. 

''Shut up.''

''Look, will you- will you check? I hate not knowing if I've done something to hurt someone. Then I can't fix it,'' He asked, looking at Iris. She suddenly felt guilty for assuming that Cisco had even done anything. 

''Sure. I'll head to CCPD now,'' Iris said, standing up and picking up her bag. She heard Cisco mutter a worried thanks and immediately turned around. 

''Hey, I'm sure you've not done anything. Just me being paranoid.'' Before she could even think about what she was doing she leant down to kiss Cisco on the cheek. She pretended she didn't notice Cisco cheeks flush pink. Or the fact that her chest was tight and her lungs ached. 

********************************

Iris walked into CCPD, hugging her Dad and saying a quick hello as she saw him walk by. Then, she made her way up to Barry's lab. Her smile immediately lifted when she saw him, his tongue poking out in concentration as he did... some sciency thing. 

''Barry, you gonna take your eyes off whatever it is your doing and come give me a hug?'' She asked, making Barry jump slightly. Barry laughed as he got up and hugged Iris. 

''Heyyy Iris. Sorry, I was just checking out the molecular structure of this weird substance I found at a crime scene. Pretty sure we're dealing with a meta,'' He said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
''Wow, sounds like The Flash is gonna have a fun week.'' 

''Yeah, definitely. So ermm... Did you need something or-'' Barry asked.  
''Oh right ermm... Are you and Cisco okay? It's just you seemed kinda weird around him yesterday and I wanted to know what was up,'' she asked, searching Barry for any clues. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink. Like Cisco. Iris shook herself to bring back her focus. 

''Wh- Haha...N-nothing. W-why would you think th-at,'' Barry fumbled, knocking over a flask as he did so. Luckily, he managed to catch it before it smashed to the floor. Speedster perks. 

''Okay, you're doing that thing you do when you're nervous. You know, when you stutter and mumble. And get particularly clumsy,'' Iris laughed, noticing how Barry widened his eyes at her words. She knew she was getting closer. Closer to figuring out what was up with him. Finally, Barry stopped laughing nervously and breathed in deeply. Iris did the same. 

''I think I like Cisco.''

Silence. Iris couldn't find her words. Not only that, she also couldn't figure out what was happening in her stomach. Or chest. Or heart. She couldn't tell whether she felt like her insides were imploding as she was jealous because she liked Cisco. Or because she liked Barry. Feelings were mingling together inside her, thoughts clawing at her mind aching to be heard. Iris had no idea what was going on. It made her feel sick and energised all at the same time. Kind of like a love-hate relationship with her emotions and thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak, to fill the silence. 

''Oh.''

She watched as Barry's face fell. She'd messed up. 

''I don't mean that as a bad thing! I mean, I didn't know you were gay bu-''

''I'm not gay, I'm bisexual,'' Barry interrupted, quietly. Iris let out a breath. She might as well say it too. 

''So am I.'' Barry looked up at her. And she was so overjoyed when she saw how happy Barry looked. To know he wasn't alone. 

''Oh.'' Iris laughed at the simplicity of his response, and soon the pair were a giggling bunch of limbs in the lab. 

''Okay, I've got to head to work now but... Talk to him. You may be surprised,' Iris said, winking at him. But as she turned to walk out of the lab she remembered what happened earlier with Cisco. When she kissed him on the cheek. Maybe she could do the same with Barry and see if she felt the same feeling in her chest. Quickly, she turned around to Barry who was already engrossed in his work again. Ever so slowly, she bent down and gently kissed Barry's soft cheek. And there it was again. That aching feeling in her chest that made her feel like she couldn't breathe. It was so painful. So why did she want more?

She walked out before Barry could ask what the kiss was for. 

********************************************

That night was particularly long for Iris. No matter how hard she tried, or how many sheep she counted, she couldn't get to sleep. Rolling, turning, fidgeting. Sighing, mumbling, yawning. Any way she lay felt uncomfortable. And any method of getting to sleep was no use. Eventually, at 3:00AM, she gave up on trying. She let the thoughts that she'd been locking up for a rainy day come out to play. 

She was pretty sure she liked Cisco. 

She was pretty sure she liked Barry.

She was pretty sure this wasn't a normal thing.

4:30AM

She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Nothing seemed to make sense. Everything felt completely useless, yet she couldn't help but try and figure it out. She was a journalist. All she ever wanted to do was figure things out. But this, in particular, was a difficult topic. And she was positive she wouldn't be making an article out of this one anytime soon.

5:00AM.

She didn't get to sleep that night till 6:00AM. 

Luckily for her, neither did Barry or Cisco. 

**********************************************

About a week later, on a Saturday, Iris found herself in Star Labs with just Cisco for company. Barry had been called into CCPD, leaving Iris and Cisco in the cortex while Harry and Caitlin were checking up on any breaches that may have been opened. 

''Iris, can I ask you for advice?'' She turned to look at Cisco. His hands were shaking and his feet were tapping away on the floor. 

''Is this about Barry?'' She knew that Barry had asked Cisco out earlier that week and that Cisco had said yes. And no, she was not jealous of Barry. 

She was jealous of Barry **and** Cisco. 

''Kind of?? It's just... I like Barry I really really do. But it's just- No it doesn't matter.'' He turned to his computer screen and carried on with whatever he was doing. Iris sighed. She wanted to help. She wanted to learn how to read Cisco like she could Barry.

''Hey Cisco, you're my friend. You don't have to worry about me judging you. Let me help you,'' She said. Creaks were heard from his chair as Cisco turned back around. He looked up at Iris, his smile beaming and Iris melted. 

''Okay. I like Barry. But I also like... Someone else.'' Cisco winced, closing his eyes waiting for Iris to shriek. But instead, she perked up,now even more interested than she already was. She wasn't alone. Thank God, she wasn't alone.

''You do?'' 

''Yes. And I know it sounds bad. Trust me I know I've been beating myself up for it for ages bu-''

''Cisco,'' Iris stopped him, lifting his chin up with her hand. She looked at him as she said ''It's okay. Do you wanna do some research, see if there's anything online?'' He nodded, turning around silently before hovering over his keyboard. 

''Wha- what do I type?'' He said, voice croaky as if he was about to cry. Iris wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he leant into her. 

''Let's try this,'' she said, typing into the keyboard before clicking enter. They both waited with baited breath. And they both let out a sigh of relief when they realised there was a name for what they were both feeling. 

''Polyamorous. I- I think that's what I am,'' Cisco said, his voice lifted already. Iris felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she prayed for them to stay there. But it didn't work as they fell freely down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She was just so happy to see that there were other people like her. And one of them happened to be sitting right next to her.

**********************************

Ever since he got to know Barry, running around the city chasing metas, Cisco had wanted to read him. Like Iris could. 

And now he wanted to read her to. He couldn't begin to explain why he felt the way he did about the pair, but he was so captivated by them. Everything they did left him in awe, inspired by their every move. He was almost jealous of how well they seemed to fit together. He wanted that. He wanted to be synchronised with Iris and Barry. He wanted to show them both how much he cared for them. 

''Hey, Cisco? Are you okay?'' Barry asked, snapping himself out of his own world, remembering where they were. They were outside his house. After a date. 

A date. 

Cisco couldn't believe it. He'd been on a date with Barry Allen. With The Flash. 

''Yeah yeah I'm- I'm fine honestly I ju-''

''Can I kiss you?'' 

Cisco stared at Barry, shocked. 

''W-what?''

''I just wanted to ask before I did. Can I?'' Barry asked, his eyes full of hopefulness. Cisco gave in, reaching up to wrap his arms below Barry's neck. 

''Of course.'' So he did. Cisco sighed into the warmth of Barry, a hole in his chest filled. His head felt full and dizzy as if he was going to faint. But he pushed through it, feeling Barry vibrate slightly. Barry's lips moved against Cisco's in a rhythm, both of them aching for more. It slowly became a race for dominance, both of their tongues sliding together. Finally, they both pushed themselves away, gasping for air. 

''Wow,'' Cisco said, his voice shaky. Barry laughed slightly.

''So, I guess I should ask you this: Cisco, will you be my boyfriend?'' Cisco's breathe hitched as if they were kissing again. His mind blank, unsure of an answer until his mouth blurted out what he'd been trying to say. 

''Yes.... Oh my God, yes,'' Cisco said, wrapping his arms around Barry as he rested his head against his shoulder. As they untangled their bodies, each other's smell lingering on the other, Cisco's smile faded.

''What?''

''Barry, I need to tell you something. Because then you can decide. You can decide whether you want to run away from this- from us- or stay. And I completely understand if you choose to go,'' Cisco rambled. He couldn't keep this from Barry.

''Tell me what?''

Cisco sighed. 

''Maybe you should come inside.''

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy this ship. I tried not to surround it around Barry as much (As if they're both just head over heels for him) because that's not how I wanted this to be. I wanted them to be equally head over heels for each other as well as Barry, and Barry them. I do realise that in poly relationships not everyone is dating everyone. One person may be dating one bu not the other and there may be more than three people etc. However, that's how I decided to play out this fic. Again. please let me know if I have misrepresented polyamorous people in any way. Also, there's gonna be another chapter I just need to finish it lmao.


End file.
